1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing device for solving a conflict state of editing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, devices have been popular that record a set of video data and/or a set of audio data in a file format into a randomly accessible recording medium (e.g., an optical disc, a semiconductor memory, etc.). For example, even in broadcasting stations and film-making companies, editing devices including such recording media have been used for executing video editing tasks and etc. To execute such video editing task, a material (e.g., a set of video data, a set of audio data, etc.) is recorded into a recording medium together with a set of metadata as a piece of additional information to such material. Thus, the set of metadata and a playlist are used for promoting efficiency in an editing task and etc. On the other hand, in such editing task, editing of a set of shot video data may be shared by a plurality of workers. For example, in applications requiring instantaneousness (e.g., video distribution, news distribution and etc. using networks), an editing task is required to be shared by a plurality of workers while being required to be executed without errors in a short period of time.
A technology of creating a playlist based on a signal selected by a switcher has been disclosed as a method of efficiently executing the aforementioned editing task. For example, Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-274627 discloses a technology that a playlist is created based on a user's switch operation and is referred as an aid in executing an editing task.
However, the aforementioned conventional configuration has a drawback that, when an editing task is executed while being shared by a plurality of workers, it is difficult to modify conflicts among editing results (inconsistency in editing results attributed to differences in editing operations by the workers).
In view of the above drawback, a signal processing device of the present invention is enabled to compare a plurality of editing results created by a plurality of workers for the same object and select an appropriate editing result from the plurality of editing results. Convenience of users can be thereby enhanced in executing an editing task.